Just my Luck
by Ogre of the Inland Sea of Seto
Summary: The Sekirei plan has attracted all sorts of people from pacifists, brawlers, delinquents, and bums but no one like Liang Hei. Follow him as he, unlike the rests of his fellow players, plans on beating this game and defeating anyone in his way while finding a way to outmaneuver the game master Minaka and his rules.
1. Chapter 1

Just my Luck Ch.1

Tokyo, the epitome of business, anime, and cafes, was given a new name, Shinto Teito, and is still as prosperous as ever if not slightly less crowded if the number of people rushing to and from work symbolized anything. A young man wearing plain black jeans, white long sleeved button-down shirt, and sneakers was walking into a small apartment complex and headed into his room and heaved out a loud sigh.

The apartment wasn't anything special and came with all the necessities, bathroom, kitchen, a small table to eat your meals on and a small bedroom. A loud knock was heard on the door and he opened it without hesitation to see his landlady, an old woman in traditional Japanese dress. "Hei Liang your rent is due today. Do you have the money dear?" The old woman asked her tenant in her tired, sweet voice and he nodded his head and gave her his payment. "Thank you dear see you next month." She left promptly after that little exchange and he closed the door and headed into his small bedroom to get his wallet and do some shopping for the day. Stuffing his wallet into his pocket he exited his apartment only to stop as he spotted a crow looking straight him from the tree it was perched in a few feet away and he frowned at that. _"Lovely, today is going to be very unlucky for me. I better hurry up." _

Stretching his legs a bit he jogged into the center of the city, which was less than a few minutes walk from his apartment, and headed into the closest market to buy his groceries and got the feeling that a mountains worth of stress was about to be forced onto his shoulders, something he knew he wasn't going to like. Nonetheless, he bought his food, paid for it, and left the market to go take a walk around the busy city.

"_I wonder what I should do to pass the time? I really hope it'll help this feeling of apprehension go away." _He thought to himself and frowned at such a thing, if his mother knew what he was thinking he would have to go straight back to Luoyang which was the very reason he moved to Tokyo in the first place. Making a turn at a crosswalk he bumped into something and stumbled back, rubbing his chest due to the force of the impact. "Someone must be in a hurry but damn that hurt!" Ignoring the dull pain in his chest he looked down to see a woman in nothing but a lab coat and undergarments. "Miss, you okay? Are you hurt anywhere?" Taking a knee he helped the woman up and noticed her long purple colored hair and her slender body but he needed to ignore that in order to help her. "I'm fine." She said with a shiver and he led her back to his apartment where she could warm up and satisfy his curiosity. After he closed the door once she got in he began to put away his groceries which he thankfully didn't drop after meeting this woman. "So tell me, why are you dressed like that? Did you run away from somewhere or something?" His questions remained unanswered but he didn't mind so once he finished with his groceries he brought her one of his plain white shirts and gave it to her. "Wear this, you can change in my bedroom." She took the shirt in her hands and bowed her head and he saw how smooth her long legs looked but he pushed that thought aside. "Thank you, you're very kind." She said to him and made her way into his room to change and he quickly went to make her something to eat. _"This woman better not be a symbol of bad luck." _

In the middle of Tokyo atop the tower known as MBI a man dressed in all white spread out his arms as though making a grand gesture to an imaginary audience. "The stage is set for the game to begin. All the pieces are placed where they should be and all the actors are ready to do their part in this grand play. Ladies and gentleman, ready yourselves for the ultimate game of love, loss, hope, and victory!" The mans smile was maniacal but somewhere in the many floors of that tall tower a real source of misfortune would befall our hero, or maybe it's a massive stroke of good fortune depending on who you ask.

* * *

**Disclaimer: The only thing that's mine is my OC and this story. I don't own Sekirei obviously or I wouldn't be writing this. I'm a complete rookie at this so please try to gentle on your criticism and if you don't like this story for whatever reason then don't read it. Anyway hopefully this enough positive feedback to give me a reason to make this a multiple chapter story. Thanks for reading this.**


	2. Chapter 2

Just my Luck Ch.2

Atop the tower of MBI Minaka, the game master of the Sekirei plan was grinning that maniacal grin of his when he turned around and wondered why he was alone. "Well this is odd, Takami isn't here, must be having a day off or something. Ah well time to use the phone I installed on the floor here that she said I would never need." Taking a few steps back from the edge of his tower Minaka grabbed an average looking house phone off the floor and giggled to himself at all the people he was going to piss off. "Karasuba, Haihane, Benitsubasa please get up here, I have fabulous news." At that last part he struck a pose but quickly went back to standing normally because he remembered Takami wasn't there. "She better get here soon because this isn't as fun as I thought it would be."

Within the penthouse of the Disciplinary Squad, Karasuba, the dreaded black Sekirei was staring down at all the humans idly enjoying their lives with her sinister smile present on her face and heard footsteps approaching but act like she didn't notice. Haihane, the Indigo Sekirei was watching her television show, whatever it was Karasuba didn't feel like finding out and Benitsubasa, Crimson Sekirei opened the door to see the supposed fruity Natsuo Ichimoni. Barking at her squad mates to head up to the top of the tower they all left willingly, with the exception of Haihane who wanted to make sure her show was recorded, ascended to the top of MBI hoping that they could finally get some action.

"So my beloved Sekirei are here. Good because I have some exciting news." Minaka gestured with his hands to further make his point not that Haihane cared because she was off wondering if her show was correctly recorded. "So is the game starting, because I'm tired of being stuck in this place." Benitsubasa looked like she was about to explode from anxiety or was that stress? "Good to hear, because you three are fired." Minaka shouted into the wind but all that greeted him was silence so he assumed he was just in his one of his moments until he felt the tip of something very sharp pressing against the base of throat. "So what is to stop me from killing you right here and ending your life Minaka?" Karasuba questioned the sweating man on the other end of her nodachi and despite having a sword pressed against his throat Minaka still managed to grin in his own maniacal grin to match Karasuba's own sadistic one. "Well I'm still the game master so that's reason number one, reason number two is that the game has already started you three are just late starters, and reason number three is this." Stomping his foot on the floor a switch was barely heard as all three Sekirei were flung off the tower by spring loaded traps without any warning and flew off into the city while cursing at their former boss. "CURSE YOU MINKA, YOU BETTER HOPE WE NEVER FIND OUR WAY BACK THERE OR I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU!" Benitsubasa's roar was like music to Minaka's ears so he looked down at the city like the god he believed himself to be and continued posing. "Let the games begin!"


	3. Chapter 3

Just my Luck Ch.3

Back within the confines of the city Liang was heading to the mall near the northern edge of the city which to him was too damn long. The bus he was in had plentiful room since not many people lived in this area as far as he could tell so when he got off the bus and ran over to the mall as quickly as his feet could carry him because his shift started in 5 minutes and he knew that if he was late his boss would scream his head off at him. "Don't want that so early in the day…"

Once he entered the fancy mall he quickly made it over to the men's clothing store, he couldn't remember the name but he knew that it was American so while quickly putting on his name tag and fixing his slacks and dress shirt he remembered the name of the store and got in front of the register to replace his grumbling co-worker. "Welcome to Men's Warehouse. Can I be of any assistance?" He flashed off the customers with a bright smile and he was suddenly bombarded by women dragging their boyfriends into the store he worked in and asking them how much the suits cost.

"Well, this is unexpected. The suits here are actually quite cheap which is very rare or maybe just plain weird. Anyway, we're having a sale today so everything is cut in half."

"I'm so tired…but luckily with this I can hopefully get a raise."

Today was a good day or more like an amazing day since the store was literally picked clean of its collection of suits, ties, and dress shirts. He finally got a vacation which he wanted to question but he chose to take advantage of this rare vacation, so he walked home with both his pockets and wallet stuffed with money. Suddenly his mood was cut short when he remembered that the purple haired woman he saved a few days ago left sometime last night. He rubbed his temples trying to figure out a reason why she might have left but he couldn't come up with anything which frustrated him and he lost his appetite so he just bought some instant ramen, went home to his apartment, ate, and fell asleep in a relatively bad mood.

The next day, rapid taps on his window woke him up and he realized it was raining and he knew something was going to happen. Quickly getting up from his futon, he went into the bathroom to wash up and start whatever bad day was coming his way. The warm water felt good, it soothed away whatever stress he accumulated the past day and he felt liberated but he knew he couldn't stay in there forever so he got out, dried himself, got dressed in a black shirt and pants and got out of his apartment with an umbrella and just started to walk around the city without really having a destination in mind, rainy days like this were like a hazy dream to him, because, he felt like the rain washed away all the filth of yesterday and the past.

"Get a hold of yourself…"

He mumbled to himself and rubbed the drowsiness out of his eyes but this act blocked the view of whatever was in front of him so he felt something collide with his chest and was knocked back a few steps but instinctively extended the hand that was holding his umbrella outward to keep whosoever he bumped into dry at the cost of him getting drenched.

"What the hell?! You jerk! Watch where you're going!"

Looking down ever so slightly he saw a redhead, no wait it was pink. How do girls get their hair to be that color he wondered within the deep depths of his mind but quickly discarded the thought as he finally realized she was yelling at him.

"Oh…sorry about that I'm farsighted."

He really hoped that worked because he really felt like she wanted to beat him to death but those daisy clips and that weirdly placed ponytail on the side of her head made it really hard to take her seriously. Keeping his umbrella over her head he noticed her black, crimson-trimmed kimono top…shirt thing and a big crimson cloth. He couldn't remember what they called that.

"I know its none of my business but shouldn't you put on a jacket or something? You might get sick."

Maybe that wasn't a good idea, she glared at him like he was pig about to be sent to the slaughterhouse and it honestly made him feel weird, offended and slightly curious. Looking at her hands he noticed that she had on red fingerless combat gloves, black bike shorts and knee-high boots, what a strange outfit but he wasn't going to say that out loud. Maybe this was what that possessed him to wear all black today, this unlucky encounter with a girl that was edging closer to him and just grabbed his shirt and punched him right on his jaw.

"Its none of your business you got that right but, I'm still pissed about you bumping into you me so I'll let you off easy with beating you an inch from your life."

This wasn't good, if she carried on with that threat of hers, and if that punch symbolized anything it meant her fists were very dangerous weapons and it could leave a might bruise on anyone unlucky to get hit. So he quickly scurried onto his feet and outstretched his hands in surrender but she sent another punch toward his face and this time he hopped back but with everything soaked in rain water he slipped and fell down onto his back and felt something soft hit his chest again.

"Stupid rain…shit." Looking down he saw the girl laying on his and knew he instinctively grabbed her arm and dragged her down onto him as he fell. He was so dead so he whispered a short prayer in his head to the Buddha for mercy and suddenly pulled his hand away from her waist.

"You son of a bitch! How dare you touch me!"

She sat up straight and pulled an arm back to give him a punch that would probably knock him out, or kill him so he shut his eyes tightly and hoped for the former. He waited and waited but he was still breathing so he opened his eyes and saw that her eyes, crimson like her waist cloth, were no longer sharp with anger but were dull and hazy like the sky with something he couldn't name. She felt warm, really warm and her face was flushed, she was sick and the damn girl didn't want to listen to him!

"Girl, you okay? You should get some medicine quickly."

He wanted to say more but the fist that was going to strike his face again relaxed and caressed his face. She was really confusing with the yelling, and the punching, and the glaring sooner or later he was going to have a heart attack because of her.

"I'm fine, I was pissed off and you bumped into so I thought you might be a good way to blow off some steam and…"

Is she trying to apologize? Might as well take what he can get so he shook his head and looked up at her, she looks like a high school girl but she sure can give a wicked straight. So he ignored the fact that she trailed off on apologizing to him, which he rightfully deserved, he sat up as much as he could but he had to put most of his weight on his elbows and against concrete it was mildly painful.

"I'm Benitsubasa, so what's your name?"

She was smirking, or smiling he couldn't tell but her eyes were really nice to look at and even though he was really reluctant so say anything his lips formed the words anyway.

"Hei…Liang."

He felt the need to say more but she started talking before he could even start.

"I found you…my Ashikabi."

Without any warning he felt her lips crash down onto his and he felt warmth spreading all throughout his body so he closed his eyes but not before seeing wings of crimson light spreading out from her back. Deciding to leave that image elsewhere in his mind he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back. He felt her tongue invading his mouth, or more like exploring because this was voluntary, and he responded by teasing her with his by carefully licking and poking her own earning him an orchestra of moans. Pulling away for oxygen he looked up at her and she gave him smile that could lighten anyone's day.

"Sekirei No. 105: Benitsubasa the Crimson Sekirei will break anyone who stands in your path and is now yours forever."

Okay, so maybe he wasn't unlucky, because he essentially just got himself a girlfriend and by sheer default a wife! Maybe today was his lucky day after.

"So you found him, mind if we get a slice."

So, maybe it was his unlucky day after all as he turned his head to see two women, one with what looked like claws, and another with a sword. Feeling this foreboding aura Liang simply said the only word that could possibly come to mind.

"Fuck

* * *

**A/N: Okay so this is number three. Is this one easier to read than the others or do I still need to work out some kinks? I still need to introduce one more of my OCs Sekirei and then we can get to the main part of this story which is going to be a long one though this might take a while. So please leave comments and such, be patient until next time. **


	4. Chapter 4

Just my Luck Ch.4

To any normal person seeing the particular sight of a teenage girl straddling a young man in the middle of the street it would be considered very indecent and just plain rude because people of that age should focus on schoolwork and not relationships. Now with the arrival of two very dangerous looking women, bystanders can only walk away and pity the man who would be seemingly dead within the next few seconds. Under normal circumstances Liang would very much agree with that sentiment if only it was normal which he knows isn't, it appears luck is truly a fickle and whimsical woman. The teenage girl with crimson hair, eyes and gloves quickly got up onto her feet and dusted herself off and Hei did so as well, minus the speed. The faces of the two women were hard to read from a distance but Hei assumed that they were frustrated about something and took some time until he spoke, if he said the wrong words they might hunt him down without end.

"…Are you two her relatives? Sorry about that little scene I'll do what I can to take responsibility."

He must look so pathetic right now with his hand on his neck and a nervous expression on his face, but before he could remedy that appearance, he was suddenly kissed again and unlike with Benitsubasa this one felt more experienced and controlled, yet, before he even had a chance kiss back he opened his eyes to see the clawed woman showered with a deep blue light and matching wings. With his mind fully awake he was going to make sure that these women explain themselves about what the hell an Ashikabi was and what Sekirei were because they certainly do not have tails as the word translates to. The clawed woman pulled away and gave him a similar breathtaking smile like Benitsubasa and recited something to him.

"Sekirei No. 104: Haihane the Indigo Sekirei will tear apart your enemies and remain faithful till the end."

While that single moment could have been filled with warmth, Liang felt bugs crawling up and down his back and knew instantly that any man who saw him felt both an immeasurable amount of envy and some strange form of pride which needless to say made him slightly uncomfortable. Taking a few steps back he noticed Haihane and the outfit she wore which he didn't like, a bandaged body, a dark tattered kimono, a studded collar, the term choker doesn't sound nice in his opinion, disheveled grey hair, and narrow eyes which made her look like some random yet beautiful goth chick. If he ever got her mad he wouldn't want to be at the opposing ends of those claws so he bowed his head to her only to have his chin roughly lifted up and forced into a kiss which didn't really feel like a kiss because whoever was kissing him was shoving their tongue down his throat! Okay, so maybe that was a bit of an exaggeration but that is probably what he felt so he looked up and saw that the woman with a sword was the one kissing him and like the two girls before her wings sprouted from her back, black wings that gave off a very disturbing, dull glow rather than a bright shine like the other two. Desperately needing air he struggled to push her away only to have her shove him away from her.

"Sekirei No. 4: Karasuba the Black Sekirei. This is the pledge of my blade, exterminate the sworn enemy of my Ashikabi!"

Liang was rubbing his temples in slow, circular motions for two reasons, the first was that he just kissed three random chicks who say they're Sekirei and he their Ashikabi and the second is that after kissing all three of these women he honestly felt more irritated and stressed out than lucky. Today lady luck must really hate his guts.


End file.
